


Cowboy Nightlight

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, McCree's arm is a fucking nightlight, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is trash<br/>but the ship isn't</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cowboy Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash  
> but the ship isn't

It was a moonless night, and Hanzo couldn't sleep. It may be stupid, what with being a ninja trained to kill and all, but it was too dark. The man couldn't do it, no matter how long he lay there, unmoving. For a grown man, he was rather afraid of the dark. Normally it wasn't too bad, the moon would give him enough light to not fear anything. Tonight, however, the new moon shed no light on the ground below it.  
Hanzo gave up trying to get to sleep, instead rising from his bed and leaving his bedroom. He walked the halls of the old base until he spotted an open door. There was a soft, blue light dulled by the thin blankets on the bed. Odd, perhaps he would go check it out. Walking slowly, silently, he made his way to the bed. There was a man sleeping, snoring softly.  
This was the first time Hanzo had seen McCree without his hat on. The wide-brim sat on the bedside table.  
He stood over McCree for too long, apparently. His presence seemed to wake the other. One eye cracked open, glinting in the dark.  
"Mornin' already? What're you doin' up so early, Hanzo?" Came the gravelly, sleepy voice. Of course, the light emitted from his armour and bionic arm was enough for him to make out the face above him. The ninja felt a little ashamed of the situation, getting caught watching another sleep.  
"I, er, I couldn't sleep. It was... too dark," He admitted. Immediately, he wished he had omitted that last part.  
"Too dark to sleep? That's a sorry excuse if ever I heard one," The cowboy muttered.  
"C-could I sleep in here? It's brighter," He blurted out, slapping a hand over his mouth and reddening cheeks. That was stupid. How could he let his tongue slip like that again? This would be embarrassing... He'd probably never live it down.  
"I don't see why not," Was the reply. That was... unexpected, "C'mon, I'm losin' sleep. Either get in or get out." McCree rumbled, shifting over to the side of the bed. Hanzo nodded his gratitude, slipping underneath the covers. The glowing man shifted again, presumably to get comfortable. Wrong again. A strangely warm metal arm found it's way over Hanzo's side, pulling his smaller mass closer before settling down. It's glow illuminated the space in front of the ninja. Hanzo's eyes widened slightly, surprised by the action.  
"G'night," McCree murmured, closing his eyes again. Hanzo's face went warm. He settled down himself, content with the situation, and closed his eyes to sleep. It wasn't too dark anymore.


End file.
